clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DovahClasher/How I feel about Clash Royale
I have written blog posts about how to "fix" Clash Royale, and one about how to get to higher arenas as an F2P. I have not, however, made a post on how I feel about the game as a whole. This is a very broad topic, and focuses less on balance, and more on gameplay, leaderboard balance, and gameplay balance. I feel as though too many focus on game balance, and too little on gameplay and leaderboard. This is why I wrote this blog post, and why I will be covering these topics. Gameplay This is where the core of the blog post will be. This is also where I may get a little bit heated, so uh..... get ready. Gameplay is one of the most overlooked aspects of Clash Royale, but yet is one of the most important. I beleive that even though Supercell as a company needs to make money, they are overlooking obvious flaws that could easily attract new players and get veterans to spend more. Some of these may be: -Increased Legendary drop rates -Daily victory gold cooldown greatly reduced/removed -Silver chests less common, all other chests slightly more common I will cover each of these individually, with the points in italic for them to be more easily located. Legendary Drop Rates This is pretty simple, yet could fix a lot of complaints from F2P players. Making legendaries 0.7%, or possibly even as high as 3% improved chance would fix so many problems. I don't expect to see a legendary in every free chest, but I don't understand why it comes across as logical to Supercell to make it less than 10% of a chance to get out of the Silver Chest, the most common chest in the game, which means that most players will have to wait months to even hope to get a legendary. This may seem logical to some, but to me it is utter bullocks. It makes absolutely no sense to me that legendaries are some of the best cards in the game, providing huge positive elixir trades, and tremendous value for their generally low elixir cost, but at the same time are near impossible to get for the average player. I may be ranting now that I've already provided my suggestion for improvement, but I don't really care anymore. I have played for around five months now, and I had to spend money to get a single legendary and have a single freaking hope of competing in the Legendary Arena. FIVE MONTHS. Daily Victory Gold When Supercell announced that gold would be awarded for every win, scaling with the arena you were in, people were blown away. Might this finally be the fix to the broken F2P progression? Might this help the average player upgrade their cards and remain competitive? Perhaps it could have, if Supercell didn't royally screw over this system on a whole new level. Why does it seem logical that any player can only access this gold 20 times every 24 hours? It gets to the point that the F2P player, who has to play many more than 20 games per day in order to get chests, will not be able to get this gold after battles, halting progression to a stop once chest clots are full. It would make much more sense to me to remove this limit, or possibly make the limit much higher, as in 40 or more. This may seem unnecessary, but this change was made to benefit F2P players, and so the change should be geared towards F2P, should it not? Why not just do this, and temporarily nullify complaints from players? It would make sense as well, because gold is one of the most important things a player can have, so having a limit in his is utter bull crap, if you ask me. Chest Rarities This is one of those concepts where it seems that Supercell really didn't give a crap about what players think. Why does it make sense at all that the Silver Chest literally does nothing for the average player, and yet is the most common one? Silver Chests either need to be buffed or the drop rate needs to be nerfed if the F2P progression and game economy is to remain in a balanced state. Give it more cards or something, almost anything will make this god-forsaken box fixed. Literally anything. Please, Supercell, I think I spew for everyone, or at least almost everyone, when I say that the Silver Chest needs some changes. Also, high-tier chests (Super Magical, Epic, Legendary) need to be more common. The average player, I believe, should be able to get one of these chests at least every few months of gameplay. Because of the rarity of these chests, it makes no sense that a dedicated player would not be rewarded for frequent play. Whoo. Well there it is. I have wanted to say that for a while. Category:Blog posts